Think Fast
by BeThePiano
Summary: Matthew goes to cheer on cheerleader Amelia at a cold football game. When he gets Amelia popcorn, a game of "Think Fast!" ends a lot happier than expected. (Fem!America/Canada)


The bleachers were full of screaming and shouting fans who were simultaneously freezing their asses off. Eliatha High School football team was crushing the opposing team with forty-two to nothing. And it was only half-time! Most of everyone was wondering why the school was even trying anymore, as it was blatantly obvious they were going to be beat. A loud horn announcing the end of the second quarter and then a voice on the loud speaker signaled for the cheerleaders to do their half-time routine. The cheer squad of thirteen girls walked out on the field, green and orange pom-poms in hand.

In truth, this is what the young blonde had come for (but he wouldn't tell his brother that-Alfred thought he was there to support him). A chance to see Amelia Jones, his long-term, one-sided crush in action. But he wasn't a perv, no, he didn't come to see her ass practically fall out of her too tight, too short skirt. He came to cheer on the cheerleader. After all, she was one of his best friends.

A mash-up of about three or four different, but popular songs started to play, and the cheerleaders started their two minute long dance full of typical cheer moves, flips, and kicks.

"Let's go, Eliatha!" they shouted in unison, their breath showing up as fog in the chilling air as they waved their pom-poms erratically, panting from moving so fast. The crowd cheered for them when they walked off the field.

Most of them walked back to the rubber track that encircled the football field where their bags or coats sat. Some went to the concession stands to get food. But one certain blonde girl climbed over the brick wall and metal fence to the bleachers, even though their was a sign that said specifically to _not_ do what Amelia just did.

"Matt! Did I do good?" she asked with enthusiasm, shaking from adrenaline and the cold.

"You did great!" Matthew replied, moving over a little in his seat for Amelia to sit by him.

"Thanks. Hey, can you be the bestest person ever and go get my some popcorn? I'm starving, but I can't eat too much or I'll throw up while cheering," the exuberant blonde smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." The Canadian got up from his seat and started towards the concession stands, fumbling around in his pocket for a few dollars.

The line was fairly long, but luckily the people were fast to move on. Matthew got to the front in record time to request Amelia's popcorn. He paid the dollar fifty and went back to his seat.

"Thank you, Mattie!" she beamed, grabbing at the popcorn. She had gotten her lettermen jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Welcome." Amelia had begun to toss up the buttery food in the air to catch it in her mouth. She missed plenty of times.

"Bro, you're turn; Think fast!" the cheerleader threw a piece of popcorn towards her friend, only for it to bounce off his nose, "You didn't think fast enough!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, then reached into the bag for some, "You're weird."

"Yet you still put up with me."

"Touche."

Amelia burst into a fit of giggles, almost dropping her snack a multitude of times.

"It wasn't even that funny," the violet-eyed teen said, raising an eyebrow.

"I-It was to-to me!" the American said between giggles.

"You're easily entertained-"

"Think fast!"

Another piece of popcorn was shot towards Matthew, and surprisingly, this time he caught it. He made jazz hands as Amelia cheered, throwing her hands up and showering the both of them in popcorn.

"My popcorn..." she frowned, her shoulder sagging. Suddenly, the horn that signaled the end of half time sounded. Amelia's head perked up as a devious plan in her head formed, "Hey, Matthew, think fast!"

"Amelia, you have to get back on the-" Matthew's cold lips found warmth when Amelia placed her's on his. The affection only lasted three seconds before the blonde girl could pull away and leave her snack on the bleacher next to him, but Matthew's head was spinning, cheeks blushing. And not only from the cold.

_**Eliatha is an anagram of Hetalia, which I named the school after :)**_


End file.
